RPN 9 Sked (March-July 2007)
Schedule Weekday :7 am – Newswatch Aksyon Balita (replay) :7:30 am – Global Window :Later :6 am – One Morning (LIVE) (simulcast on NBN-4 and IBC-13) (premiered on April 9, 2007) :8 am - :Mon: Sharing in the City (replay) :Tue & Thurs: Power & Mercy :Wed: Buhay Pinoy :Fri: Dee's Day (replay) :8:30 am - :Tue: Balikatan :Thurs: Tagamend :9 am – Signs & Wonders :9:30 am – This is Your Day with Benny Hinn :10 am – Winner TV Shopping :12 nn - :Mon: For M (LIVE) :Tue: Cebu (rerun) :Wed: Better Home Ideas (rerun) :Thurs: Dee's Day :Fri: Kalusugan TV :1 pm – Insight Inside (LIVE) :2 pm – Global Window :2:30 pm – Home Shopping Network :3:30 pm – Kol TV (LIVE) (premiered on March 5, 2007) :4:25 pm – Ikaw at Ang Batas :4:30 pm – Krusada Kontra Krimen :5:30 pm – Newswatch Aksyon Balita (LIVE) :6 pm – Pinokyo at ang Blue Fairy (premiered on March 12, 2007) :6:30 pm – Monte Cristo (premiered on March 12, 2007) :7:30 pm – Romance in the Rain (premiered on March 12, 2007) :8 pm – Showbiz Ka! (LIVE) (premiered on March 5, 2007) :8:30 pm - :Monday: Kemis: Ke Misis Umaasa (premiered on March 12, 2007) :Tuesday: Philippines' Next Top Model (premiered on March 6, 2007) :Wednesday: One Tree Hill (premiered on March 14, 2007) :Thursday: Dalawang Tisoy (premiered on March 15, 2007) :Friday: Sabi ni Nanay (premiered on March 9, 2007) / The Best of Scare Tactics :Later :6:30 pm – Romance in the Rain :7 pm – Monte Cristo :8:30 pm - :Monday: Kemis: Ke Misis Umaasa :Tuesday: Philippines’ Next Top Model :Wednesday: One Tree Hill (Tagalog) :Thursday: Dalawang Tisoy :Friday: The Best of Scare Tactics :9:30 pm – My Love Patzzi (premiered on January 22, 2007) :10 pm – I-Music (premiered on March 5) :10:30 pm – I-Watch News (LIVE) :11 pm to 12 mn - :Monday: Go Negosyo Bigtime :Tuesday: Cerge for Truth / 11 pm – Going Public (premiered on May 8, 2007) :11:30 pm to 12:30 am – Cerge for Truth :Wednesday: K Na Tayo! (premiered on March 14, 2007) :Thursday: 11 pm – Kasangga Mo Ang Langit / One Night with an Angel :11:30 pm to 12:30 am – The Police Hour :Friday: Sabado Boys (premiered on March 2, 2007) Saturday :6 am – Sharing in the City :7 am – Asin at Ilaw :7:30 am – Parenting 101 :8 am – Hi Hi Puppy AmiYumi :8:30 am – The Life & Times of Juniper Lee :9 am – Shaggy & Scooby Doo Get a Clue! :9:30 am – Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends :10 am – Class of 3000 :10:30 am – Loonatics Unleashed :11 am – Samurai Jack :11:30 am – Penpen de Sarapen (return on March 10, 2007) :12:30 pm – NBA on RPN :2:30 pm – Fistorama :3:30 pm – Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :4 pm – Biyaheng Langit :4:30 pm – Game Plan :5 pm – Just for Laughs Gags :5:30 pm – Cyborg Kurochan (premiered on October 2, 2006) :6 pm – World's Most Amazing Videos (premiered on January 27, 2007) :7 pm – UFC: Ultimate Fighting Championship :8 pm – WWE Raw :Later :7 pm – Saturday Action Fever :8 pm – Talk Toons (premieres March 10, 2007) :9:30 pm – Saturday Night Playhouse :11:30 pm to 12 mn – The Working President Sunday :5:30 am – Shalom :6:30 am – Sunday Mass (LIVE) :7:30 am – May Liwanag :8 am – Tom and Jerry Kids :8:30 am – Krypto the Superdog :9 am – Mucha Lucha :9:30 am – Legion of Superheroes :10 am – X-Men Revolution :10:30 am – Ben 10 :11 am – NBA on RPN :1:30 pm – NBA Jam :2 pm – Hercules (premiered on March 11, 2007) :3 pm – Xena: Warrior Princess (premiered on March 11, 2007) :4 pm – The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) :5 pm – Solar Boxing :6 pm – Yu-Gi-Oh! :6:30 pm – Gundam Wing :7 pm – Heroes (premiered on March 11, 2007) :8 pm – Biz Show Na 'To! (premiered on January 20, 2007) :9 pm – WWE Smackdown / Ikon Philippines :10 pm – Last Full Show (premiered on March 4, 2007) :12 mn to 1 am – Life's Turning Point